caballero de hielo
by satsuki uchiha naruharem
Summary: Después de ser reemplazado y ser olvidado por las dos mujeres que ama hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de ello, determinó que dejarlas con el hombre que tomó su lugar. Y seguir adelante, con el corazón roto. Esta es mi propia versión de ice King la trama le pertenece a thedragonsblackrias naruto x harem (crossover high school dxd, fairy tail y naruto)
1. prologo

**CABALLERO DE HIELO**

 **Resumen** : Después de ser reemplazado y ser olvidado por las dos mujeres que ama hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de ello, determinó que dejarlas con el hombre que tomó su lugar. Y seguir adelante, con el corazón roto. Esta es mi propia versión de ice King la trama le pertenece a thedragonsblackrias naruto x harem (crossover high school dxd, fairy tail y naruto)

 **ESPACIO DE AUTOR**

 **?: Hola a todos soy satsuki y ellas son**

 **?2: HOLIII! Soy Misaki**

 **?3: Holu soy Momo**

 **?4: Izumi-chan reportándose señora**

 **?5: hola soy Miu**

 **?6: Hola a todos soy Touhime**

 **?7: hola a todos soy Chibi-kun**

 **Satsuki: oigan y Tsuki donde esta**

 **Izumi-chan: no estaba buscando una manera de darle un masetaso a Touhime**

 **Misaki: no lo creo**

 **Tsuki: Hola**

 **Touhime: te voy a dar un chancletazo por baka**

 **Satsuki: porque llegas tan tarde habíamos quedado hace media hora**

 **Tsuki: etto es que me perdí en el camino de la vida**

 **Satsuki: como que el camino de la vida eso ni tú te la crees y touhime como que chancletazo vas a ver maldita baka te voy a matar**

 **Touhime: te correteare como a las gallinas…. Ok no pero dan ganas**

 **Misaki: aquí no se permiten homicidios**

 **Tsuki: bueno sigan peleando yo me iré a leer mi icha icha**

 **Satsuki: misaki tiene razón pero la golpeare hasta dejarla en coma**

 **Chibi-kun: tuski pásame el icha icha**

 **Touhime: te pondré la mano en la cabeza y de ahí no pasas satsuki (ventajas de ser alta)**

 **Satsuki: maldita gigante te moleré a golpes**

 **Touhime: crees que me dejare touhime**

 **Tsuki. No es mío!**

 **Chibi-kun: pero pero y si lo leemos juntas**

 **Misaki: dejen de pelear**

 **Satsuki: que has dicho touhime no baka**

 **Tsuki: bueno chibi-kun pero cuidado me haces algo y nada de tocarte tus cositas aquí**

 **Touhime: ahii jamas**

 **Momo Miu y Izumi-chan: eso no lo queríamos saber TT_TT**

 **Toujime: esa información es clasificada**

 **Chibi-kun: ustedes no sabe apreciar lo hermoso**

 **Touhime: ¿lo hermoso? Lo vergonzoso mejor dicho**

 **Satsuki: *intentando estrangular a touhime* ñeee a mí me parece normal**

 **Touhime: baka, es normal lo sé pero es confidencial**

 **Tuski:*discretamente toma su libro sube a un árbol y desaparece lentamente***

 **Momo: tuski intenta escapar**

 **Chibi-kun Misaki Izumi-chan: tras ella**

 **Tsuki: miu! Protégeme a mí y a mi sagrado libro *se esconde como una niña tras miu***

 **Miu: no me gusta el libro ese y no te puedes ir a si que chica a por Tsuki**

 **Tsuki: *esconde el libro en el árbol su libro*patea a satsuki y cae sobre miu y dice* eso les pasa por molestas *con cara sexy malota***

 **Izumi-cha*amarra a tsuki en el árbol para que no se escape*ahora si momo y chibi-kun presenten esta historia mientras las demás mantienen a tsuki vigilada**

 **Momo: los personajes les pertenecen a** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto** **y la trama le pertenece a** **thedragonsblackrias**

 **Chibi-kun: esta es sola una adaptación a nuestro gusto la original se llama Ice King**

 **HAREM** : Grayfia, miya, fem gaara, fem madara, lucy, hinata, tenten, fem zabusa, mirajane, mei, juvia, erza, kana, evergreen, yugito, temari, Wendy, rias, akeno, koneko, kuroka, serafall, Gabriel, sona, tsubaki, raynare, xenovia, Rossweisse, anko, kurenai, yuyago, frolaytia, Jenny, blakr belladona, weiss schnne, yang xiao long, tsura shirayuki

El Crepúsculo en Academia Kuoh era un lugar tranquilo. También era un lugar hermoso, por lo que el diablo rubio tomó el tiempo para pasear por la habitación del Club investigación oculta lugar de teletransportarce directamente. Los árboles crujían como una brisa fresca de la tarde se extendió por todo el colegio, enmascarando sus pasos suaves mientras vagaba por el camino en el compuesto de la vieja escuela.

El edificio, diseñado con la sensibilidad victoriana, estaba extrañamente tranquila, pero esa era la norma y no la excepción. El adolescente caminaba por los pasillos uniformados bien mantenido casi en piloto automático, había estado caminando al mismo destino cada día en los últimos meses. Finalmente se detuvo ante un gran conjunto de puertas dobles ornamentadas, aguafuerte una sonrisa en sus labios mientras empujaba abierta.

Se quedó paralizado.

Issei levanto la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, el pánico y la emoción evidente en sus ojos. El adolescente de pelo castaño estaba sonrojando furiosamente, una hermosa estudiante de rodillas delante de él y chupar su dedo índice derecho sensualmente. Su larga cola de caballo Negro balanceándose como bromeó el Diablo recién estableció, su atención se centró por completo en el soporte de Ddraig. El Rubio ofreció Issei una sonrisa amarga, presionando su dedo a los labios en señal de permanecer dedo en silencio. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, dejando a la pareja a seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Tenía suficiente. Ya era hora de irse.

 **8888888888888888**

Dobló la nota perfectamente en medio, pellizcando el pliegue y arrastrando a través de su longitud sin problemas. Garabateando dos nombres en el exterior en blanco de la nota, colocado en el escritorio. Ofreciendo a su habitación ahora dispersa una última mirada de añoranza, arrojando su bolsa de lona llena encima de su hombro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus pasos eran pesados mientras se alejaba de sus alojamientos, cada paso ir más lejos y más lejos de la casa y de la familia que había conocido durante tantos años.

El cielo nocturno estaba salpicado de estrellas titilantes, galaxias visibles sin contaminación lumínica tan común en las ciudades. El rubio siempre había amado al aire libre, y Kuoh era tan atractivo para él debido a los amplios espacios abiertos. Pero si hubieran ido a otra escuela, se habría ido sin importar lo que era. Respiró hondo, miró a las estrellas distantes, preguntándose qué podría haber sido.

"Rias, Akeno," nombro con Nostalgia, lejos de su antiguo hogar.

Fundición una última mirada llorosa de nuevo en el edificio, Naruto le dio una sonrisa nostálgica. "Adiós." Desaparecen en el círculo mágico instante sin dejar rastro.


	2. reuniones y una despedida dificil

**Caballero de hielo**

 **ESPACIO DE AUTOR**

 **Momo: *sin querer golpeo Tsuki quien estaba amarrada en un árbol explotó en una nube de humo rebelando que solo era un clon de sombras***

 **Izumi-chan, Miu y Misaki: que carajos paso con Tsuki**

 **Satsuki, Touhime y Chibi-kun: se volvió a escapar encuéntrenla**

 **Satsuki: esperen tengo una idea *sacando el icha icha de Tsuki de quien sabe dónde junto a un megáfono* Tsuki si no apareces quemare tu preciado libro**

 **Tsuki:*despertando de donde dormía cómodamente en otro árbol *(cierto se me olvido debí haberlo escondido mejor precioso te rescatare)**

 **Miu: Satsuki aquí está el encendedor**

 **Satsuki: perfecto Izumi-chan nos haces los honores**

 **Izumi-chan: claro *agarra el encendedor y el icha icha enciende el encendedor y acerca lentamente el icha icha***

 **Momo: *con el megáfono de Satsuki * tsuki si no apareces quemamos el icha icha tienes 15 segundos**

 **Tsuki: (tengo una idea ellas creen que ganaron pero no canten victoria tan pronto)*saca una calla de pescar y una manzana corre sigilosamente hacia el árbol arriba de ellas y pone la manzana delante de Satsuki*(eso Satsuki sé que tienes hambre no podrías resistirte)**

 **Satsuki:*ve la manzana* *o* una manzana *va por la manzana* eres mia suculenta y deliciosa manzana**

 **Todas meno Tsuki y Satsuki: Satsuki nooo**

 **En ese momento caen en una trampa haciendo que queden amarradas a un arbolo con el icha icha**

 **Tsuki: *lo toma y lo abraza * no volveré a dejarte perdóname hermoso *y lo guarda dentro de su ropa***

 **Chibi-kun: *no callo en la trampa* ahora si Tsuki *la marra con cadenas y le pone un sello suspensor de chakra y suelta a las demás***

 **Todas menos Chibi-kun y Tsuki: ahhhhh**

 **Todas cayeron sobre Satsuki**

 **Miu, Momo, Izumi-chan, Touhime y Mizaki: oigan y Satsuki**

 **Satsuki: * medio muerta* aquí abajo**

 **Todas se quitan de encima de Satsuki**

 **Tsuki: *con el poco movimiento que tiene se sienta* pues ya que les presentare el segundo cap entonces jejeje**

 **Izumi-chan: pero antes a responder algo y renunciar a derechos**

 **Mizaki:** **los personajes les pertenecen a** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto** **y la trama le pertenece a** **thedragonsblackrias**

 **Miu:** **esta es sola una adaptación a nuestro gusto la original se llama Ice King**

 **Touhime: y respondiendo a algunos cometarios**

 **Momo:** **Xanderman18** **bueno todas hablamos español las que medio hablamos ingles somos Miu y yo y un saludo de parte de todas nosotras**

 **Chibi-kun:** **Zafir09** **muchas gracias por corregirme en el nombre Yugao y dalo por echo de lo de Ravel y Serafall si van a estar en el harem pero a Kunou tal vez si tenemos que pensarlo ya que tenemos planes para ella e Issei si va a estar con Irina y Asia**

 **Izumi-chan: *practicándole primeros auxilios a Satsuki* no vayas a la luz Satsuki *la agarra de los hombros y empieza zarandearla y Satsuki despierta mareada***

 **Tsuki: bueno ahora sí que disfruten del segundo cap de Caballero de hielo**

 **HAREM** : Grayfia, Miya, fem Gaara, fem Madara, Lucy, Hinata, Tenten, fem Zabusa, Mirajane, Mei, Juvia, Erza, Kana, Evergreen, Yugito, Temari, Wendy, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Raynare, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao , Frolaytia, Jenny, Blakr Belladona, Weiss Schnne, Yang Xiao Long, Tsura Shirayuki, Ravel, kunou(tal vez)

 **[Underworld Castillo del Clan Sitri].**

Aparece enfrente de las puertas del castillo del clan Sitri, para estar con su nuevo rey, una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas cada lado. Sus ojos son de tono purpura, Ella tiene un cuerpo como el de una niña. (Aunque con grandes pechos), Viste con ropa de chica mágica. Ella es Serafall Leviatán, uno de los cuatro Reyes demonio.

¨Así que por fin decidiste dejarlas¨, pregunto seria, sabiendo ya su respuesta.

¨Sabes que es difícil para mí Serafall-sama no solo por las dos¨, suspiro antes de Continuar.¨…sino también por dejar, Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun, y Gasper-kun. Que también han sido descuidados desde que Issei se unió a la nobleza de Rias.¨

¨Así que porque los dejaste si son tus amigos, entiendo porque dejaste a Rias y Akeno, pero a ellos.¨ todavía preguntándose el por qué los dejo, mientras entraban en el castillo.

¨Intente quedarme, con solo verlas sonreír y reír era feliz aunque no fuera con migo.¨ dijo mientras sonreía con tristeza,¨ pero después de ver, su reacción cuando issei irrumpió en su boda, también que ella y Akeno ya no notan mi presencia, decidí que ya era suficiente,¨ dijo mientras serafall lo miraba ,¨ya era el momento de partir y dejarlas ser felices al lado del hombre que aman.¨ termino con una leve sonrisa, mientras entraban a la zona de estar, para encontrarse con el Sr. Sitri y su esposa.

¨Lord Sitri y Lady Sitri.¨ dijo respetuosamente. ¨lamento aparecer de momento, y sin a ver avisado.¨

¨no te preocupes naruto-kun siempre eres bien venido.¨ dijo cálidamente lady Sitri.

¨como dijo mi esposa, siempre eres bien venido, ¨pero pensé que estabas en la escuela con Rias y Sona, ¨ pregunto con curiosidad

¨Si… bueno… como puedo decirlo, ¨ dijo el rubio inseguro de cómo reaccionarían, ante su decisión de dejar a Rias y su nobleza.

Afortunadamente para el no tuvo que decir nada ya serafall explicar la situación.

¨Bien Otou-sama, Oka-sama, recuerdan que les dije que tenía un nuevo integrante en mi nobleza ya que nunca use una de mis piezas¨ Espero y tras verlo asentir decidió continuar. ¨pues en la fiesta de compromiso después de que issei y Raiser pelearan por Rias, Naruto-kun se acercó a Sirzechs-kun para salir de la Nobleza de Rias, ya él es un demonio clase alta él tiene el derecho a formar su propia Nobleza¨ dijo mientras los tres miraban al rubio. ¨Sirzechs-kun no estaba exactamente muy feliz por esta decisión e intento combárselo para seguir con Rias, pero Venelana-sama y lord Gremory dijeron que estaba bien¨, dijo serafall

¨Espera Venelana-chan y Lord Gremory estuvieron de acuerdo con que dejaras a Rias y su Nobleza.¨ pregunto lady Sitri con incredulidad y sorpresa.

¨Si los padres de Rias, dijeron que después de ver el rating game, donde ella se rindió, cuando podía a ver ganado.¨ dijo ella mientras miraba a sus padres, quienes asintieron. ¨teniendo una de sus Torres todavía en el juego, una torre que es un demonio clase alta y un rey que podía, pelear contra Raiser mientras se reagrupaban y atacar juntos, ella decidió ceder el juegos a Riser, sabiendo que Issei no moriría ya que hubiera sido sacado del juego, antes de que algo grave pasara. Y olvidándose de su última torre en el juego, así que decidieron que era lo mejor.¨

¨Así que él es parte de tu nobleza ahora.¨ Lord Sitri pregunto.

¨Si cuando lo vi pensé que sería lo mejor, ¨ Ella dijo mientras veía al rubio triste. ¨Así que le ofrecí ser parte de mi nobleza cosa que el acepto, además él es amigo de So-tan y siempre lo he considerado parte de la familia.¨ Serafall dijo sonriendo con sinceridad.

¨Así es Naruto-kun ahora eres parte de la familia.¨ dijo Lady Sitri mientras sonreía.

¨Así que naruto-kun, ya empezaste a formaste tu nobleza o vas a formar una en el futuro¨ Lord Sitri pregunto con curiosidad.

¨Bueno de hecho, yo ya forme mi nobleza desde que me convertí en un demonio clase alta¨ dijo esto con una sonrisa. ¨más bien ya utilice todas mis Evil Pieces.¨

¨Bueno eso es impresionante, y lo digo en serio, ¨ dijo sorprendido Lord Sitri con su esposa.

¨Y Cuando los vamos a conocer¨ pregunto Lady Sitri Intrigada e interesada en conocer a la nobleza de Naruto. ¨después de todo se quedaran a aquí contigo no.¨

¨Lamentablemente todas están cumpliendo con sus misiones cada una.¨ Se disculpó. ¨Solo una de mis Reinas es la que pueden conocer por el momento.¨ dijo naruto.

¨Bueno eso es lamentable pero espero por lómenos podamos conocer una de tus Reinas.¨ Lady Sitri dijo un poco desanimada por no conocer a toda su nobleza, para después preguntar en shock. ¨Co-Como q-que una d-d-de tus R-Reinas, una nobleza solo puede tener una Reina.¨ recuperando la compostura al último.

¨Normal mente, ese es el caso, pero cuando recibí mis Evil Pieces, al verter mi poder en ellas mutaron, como resultado la única pieza de Reina se convirtió en tres y cada una siendo una Reina mutadas, y también las demás mutaron dándome un set de 17 Evil Pieces mutadas.¨ dijo sonriendo mientras los demás en la sala, lo miraban en Shock y sorpresa mientras asentías a su explicación.

¨Pero Como sucedió esto, ¨pregunto Lord Sitri.

¨Según Beelzebub-sama se debe a liberación de la sangre de mi padre en el sello que tenía puesto por protección, como saben mi poder por parte de mi madre y padre chocaban entre sí, ¨ dijo mientras ellos solo podían asentir ante lo que escuchaban. ¨por lo que se eso sello la parte más fuerte de mí, hasta que pudiera tener el control suficiente para controlarlos, lo que originó la fusión de mi sangre de Ángel caído y fénix, por lo que tengo más poder de lo normal y más alas por mi sangre Ángel caído, solo que diferentes.¨ dijo naruto mientras se paraba liberando doce alas echas de fuego azul oscuro, y la habitación comenzó a enfriarse, debido a la liberación de un poco de poder,

¨Pero porque son azules.¨ pregunto Serafall

¨Esto es debido a mi magia de hielo, y tener sangre Phoenix, tengo fuego azul pero envés de que mar congela.¨ dijo el rubio mientras generaba una pequeña llama azul.

¨Bueno, a todo esto te despediste de Rías y su nobleza. ¨pregunto Lord Sitri.

¨Bueno…. Si pero a Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan y a Gasper-kun les explique todo y me despedí antes de salir,… en cuanto a Rias y Akeno no fue la mejor despedida.¨ dijo mientras comenzaba a contar lo que paso es misma noche.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras se alejaba de su ex-hogar se encontró con dos personas, a las que no quería ver en esos momentos.

"Rias, Akeno," saludó, volviendo sus ojos azules a las dos jóvenes demonios.

Su corazón traidor dio un vuelco, pero su despiadada mente suprimió su alegría al ver a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Ayudó a que ambas llevaban miradas confundidas y decepcionadas sobre sus rasgos aristocráticos. Rías sacudió su cabello carmesí sobre su hombro, dando un paso adelante con una mirada severa en su rostro. Sus ojos miraron a la bolsa de lona que llevaba sobre su hombro, eso hizo que frunciera el seño

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" exigió saber.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" el rubio comentó casualmente. "En cualquier caso, no importa. Le dejé una nota en mi habitación. Siéntete libre para leerlo en su propio tiempo de ocio."

"Naruto", la Gremory advirtió, la preocupación era evidente en su voz. "Yo no puedo protegerte si te vas así. Se le marca un demonio callejero."

"Lo sé."

"No hagas esto" Akeno intervino. "Es el orgullo de Bucho... no lo pisotees así. Nosotros le debemos la vida."

"Es el único camino que veo delante de mí", el rubio murmuró con cansancio.

"¡Tú... eres un idiota! ¿Crees... crees que huir va a resolver algo? ¡No vas a resolver nada nada!" Rías gritó, con los ojos llorosos. "¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de esto, Naruto? No... No te vayas. No quiero... No quiero tener que cazarte."

"Todavía no lo has notado, ¿verdad? Ustedes dos no lo han notado," Naruto suspiró con cansancio. "Usted acaban de hacer mi decisión más fácil."

"¿que no hemos notamos?" Akeno preguntó desconcertada, enfurecida con la actitud del rubio.

"Pensé que se darían cuenta o Kiba-kun podría haberles dicho, pero supongo que é decidió guardar el secreto. Yo no le dije que no les dijera a las dos que me iba, así que supongo que el decidió no decirles," Naruto rió. "No voy a ser ningún parásito que tendrás que cazar, así que no te preocupes."

"¿Tú... tú crees que eso es lo que me preocupa? ¿Tener que dar caza a la familia?" Rías gritó, recolección magia en sus puños fuertemente apretados. "¡Estoy preocupado por ti, Naruto! ¡Huyendo así, tú no eres así! tu siempre has enfrentado tus problemas de frente. ¿Por qué... por qué no puedes hablar con nosotros acerca de los problemas que está enfrentando?"

"Rias." dijo la pelinegra

"¿Qué pasa?," la princesa de la destrucción se volvió para mirar a su mejor amiga.

Akeno se acercaba lentamente y con lágrimas a ella, mordiéndose el labio mientras señalaba al diablo rubio. "Utiliza tu... pieza de Rey, Rias."

Los ojos azules del adolescente miran hacia arriba, viendo como Rias cumplió con la petición extraña de su reina y mejor amigas. Como la pieza de rey resonó con las piezas dentro de ella y la pelinegra, ella se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, sus ojos color aguamarina ampliando con horror. "¿un Rey y un caballo?"

"Sí," Naruto contesto en voz baja. "Ya no soy tu Torre, Rias."

"Pero... ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo? Eso es fácil. Tomé el examen para convertirme en un demonio de clase alta antes de que comenzara este semestre escolar," Naruto explicó esto con total naturalidad.

"¿Y nunca nos dijiste?" la peli Negra preguntó con desánimo.

"En ese tiempo, yo no vi la necesidad. Esta fuerza," Naruto murmuró, levantando el puño. "Estaba destinado a proteger a todos los seres más queridos para mí. No me importaba por la riqueza, ni por la fama. Llegue a ser un demonio clase alta elevar su reputación de vuelta a lo que era los Gremory, una reputación que nunca te has molestado en mantener. Sirzechs-sama estaba muy feliz con mi decisión".

"¿En ese tiempo?" Rías hizo eco.

Naruto sonrió desapasionadamente. "Hasta que trajiste Issei a tu nobleza."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ise-kun en todo esto?" Akeno gruñó. "Nos dejas sólo porque se siente amenazado por su presencia."

"algo así", el Diablo rubio admitió libremente.

La energía explotó fuera de Rías, su aura demoníaca quemaba el lugar donde estaba de manera impresionante. "tu... tu nos estás dejando a causa de... ¡los celos!"

"Sí, así es. Porque Issei ha tomado mi lugar en sus corazones," Naruto respondió fríamente, sin tener miedo del poder de la destrucción de rias.

"¿Qué?" Akeno frunció el ceño con ira reprimida, rayos aparecían en sus manos. "Issei es sólo un pervertido kōhai. Tú... tú eres mi hermano. Nuestro, hermano querido. ¿Cómo puedes... creer que él te ha reemplazado en nuestros corazones? ¿Qué te da el derecho de asumir esas cosas?"

"Porque ayer, cuando entré en el salón del club," susurró Naruto. "Nunca me notaste."

Sorprendida, la magia de Rias desapareció y Akeno, que solo pudo intercambiado miradas confusas. Naruto rió con resignación, cerrando los ojos para sofocar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. "Yo regrese de un contrato. Cuando abrí la puerta, que vi, te vi a ti mi querida Akeno-nee-chan, chupando el dedo de Issei. Él se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero tú nunca lo hiciste."

"Yo estaba-" dijo Akeno intentándose defenderse.

"Yo sé lo que estabas haciendo," Naruto interrumpió a la demonio de cabello Negro. "Yo sé que estabas tratando de succionar la magia de su brazo. Sé que te gusta burlarte de él. Pero nunca te diste cuenta de mi presencia."

Envío a Akeno una mirada significativa, continuó su argumento. "Cuando éramos más jóvenes, siempre me emboscada y me ahogabas en tus abrazos cuando sentías mi energía cerca de ti. A medida que crecimos, dejaste de ser tan cariñoso, pero todavía me saludabas y reconocías mi presencia. Ayer, me di cuenta de que yo ya no significo nada para ti lo mismo va para ti, Rias. "

"Simplemente porque-" Rias intento defender a su amiga.

"¿Ella no estaba prestando atención a su entorno?" Naruto se burló de Rías. "¿Sabe que de toda tu nobleza, sólo tú y Akeno no son conscientes de mi promoción? El resto se enteraron de topo por ellos mismos. Incluso Sona-san sabe."

"¿Sona? ¿Cómo...?" pregunto la pelirroja carmesí

"Porque a diferencia de ti, que usa el poder de destrucción, ella heredó mucho menos de sus padres," Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Ella ha tenido que confiar en la inteligencia y el ingenio para ganar sus batallas. Para ella, el conocimiento es poder. ¿De verdad crees que ella no mantiene un registro de todo lo que sucede en el mundo terrenal? En cuanto a Kiba-kun, se dio cuenta de casi inmediatamente desde el momento en que volví de los exámenes. Koneko se dio cuenta cuando ella se sentó a jugar a los videojuegos con Gasper. Y Gasper lo descubrió cuando ella me preguntó".

"Yo... yo nunca quise..." Rías tartamudeó. "Lo siento por no darme cuenta, Naruto. ¡Pero... pero esto no quiere decir que no nos importas!"

"Han sido meses, Rias," el rubio suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos desordenados. "Es por eso que, desde la llegada de Issei, he decidido guardar silencio, para ver cuánto tiempo les tomaría a los dos notarlo finalmente. Pero sólo facilitan las cosas para mí."

"¿Y el caballo? ¿De quién es la pieza a que nobleza perteneces ahora?" Akeno preguntó en voz baja.

"De Serafall-sama," el demonio rubio sonrió con cariño. "Ella se ofreció cuando le pregunté Sirzechs-sama si podía dejar tu nobleza."

"Usted se lo pidió a Onii-sama?" Rías dijo con incredulidad. "¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo?"

"si él lo estuvo, porque entendió y aceptó mis razones. No estaba feliz por esto, pero Venelana-sama lo convenció," Naruto respondió serio.

"¿Madre también? ¿Por qué...?"

"Porque ellos también vieron el rating game contra Raiser Phoenix. Ellos vieron cómo, en su prisa para salvar a Issei de ser lastimado ya que antes que pasara a un daño mayor el seria teletransportado fuera de ahí, te diste por vencida" Naruto respondió con voz muerta. "Ellos vieron como olvidaste por completo de tu otra Torre todavía en el juego, una torre con defensas mejoradas y que es uno demonio de alta clase una Torre que podría tener ayudarte para escapar y reagruparse, una torre que podía pelear contra Raiser y proteger a Issei".

"Yo... yo no había pensado en eso," Rías murmuró avergonzada.

"Deberías haber visto su sorpresa, Rias, cuando se enteraron de que todavía no sabías de mi promoción. Pensaron que sabías, por lo que aprobaban su rating game en primer lugar," el rubio resopló. "Se supone que usted iba a confiar en mí para llegar a la victoria."

"Eso no es culpa de Rías. Nunca nos dijiste nada" Akeno defendió su amiga.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo es que ella nunca se dio cuenta de que no ya no era su torre?" sonrió con sorna. "No he sido su pieza desde que se mudó con Issei. La torre está bajo su almohada de echo."

"Eso es injusto para ella," Akeno dijo. "¡Usted sabía que ella se mudó con Ise-kun, sin embargo, usted puso su pieza en su cama!"

"No, tienes razón, no es justo. Pero si un rey no está consciente de su nobleza ¿Qué te dice eso acerca de lo mucho que le importa?" Naruto replicó, como Rías dio un paso hacia atrás por la culpa. "Al tratar de dar la bienvenida a Issei y Asia, nos han descuidado el resto de nosotros. A Gasper no la ha visto en las últimas semanas. Entrené solo durante diez días antes del rating game, y yo ni siquiera recibí algo de preocupación cuando volví

"Así que esto todavía se reduce a tus celos entonces. Creí que eras mejor que esto", la demonio de cabello negro gruñó.

Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa nostálgica. "Pensé mejor de mí también. Pero yo soy un demonio y yo soy egoísta. Las amo a las dos, pero no puedo tener a ninguna. No cuando sus corazones han sido atrapados por Issei."

"¡Eso es una tontería! ¿Cómo pudiste suponer que?-" Rías comenzaron.

"Grayfia se teletransportado a mi habitación una noche," Naruto intervino, una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. "Sólo para encontrarme sin ningún rastro de ti. Nunca la he visto tan sorprendida antes. Ella juraba que pensabas perder tu virginidad con migo y anular tu matrimonio con Raiser. En mi lugar, fue Issei."

"¿Es por eso? ¡Eres... eres como mi hermano! Elegí Issei porque es ingenuo y manipulable!" Rías argumentó débilmente.

"Y tú eres una de las dos mujeres que amo, " el rubio confesó. "Por eso, cuando se ruborizó tan bellamente como Issei porque arriesgó su vida para detener tu boda, le pregunté Sirzechs-sama para poder salir de su nobleza."

"¿porque te quedaste después de eso? ¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces?" Akeno gritó con ira.

"Porque yo no podía dejarlas. Porque a pesar de que me duele ver Rías tan enamorada de Issei, mi corazón se llenó de cada sonrisa y cada risa," Naruto dijo. "Pero cuando te vi, Akeno, tan absorto con Issei que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia, supe que era el colmo."

"Las cosas... no tienen que terminar de esta manera, Naruto", rias declaró. "Sigues siendo nuestro hermano más querido. Danos una oportunidad. Vamos a arreglar y recompensar todas las cosas que hemos hecho mal. No... Nos dejes. No por algo como esto por favor."

"Querido hermano ¿ustedes solo me ven como su hermano?" el rubio caballero despreciado, les dio la espalda a las dos. "Pensé que era algo durante muchos años, de hecho. Todos esos años que pase en las calles luchando por sobrevivir junto con Akeno. Todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos como un trío, riendo y jugando y durmiendo juntos. Pero ahora, yo sólo soy tu ex torre que ambas olvidaron".

"Entonces lo que pasamos todos esos años ¿no significan nada para ti ahora?" Akeno gritó con frustración, enojo y decepción.

"En realidad significan todo para mí. Y es por eso que tengo que irme," dijo Naruto con amargura. "demonios viven desde hace miles de años. No puedo... no puedo soportar vivir con las dos mujeres que quiero, que están enamoradas de otro. Issei es un buen chico. Él va a tratar a los dos bien y también algo pervertido por como él es".

Dando una última mirada llorosa se dio vuelta y vio a Rias y Akeno, Naruto les dedicó una sonrisa nostálgica. "Adiós." dijo mientras se Alejaba.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& flash back-en &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de contar lo que paso, cuando en se encuentro con Rias y Akeno. Mientras explicaba por qué el dejo la nobleza de Rias, Justo en ese momento apareció un círculo de teletransporte de color blanco con toque azules, y una imagen en el centro de un Phoenix con toques azules, sobre un copo de nieve.

Tras desaparecer el círculo mágico, apareció una hermosa mujer, con el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, con grandes pechos copa D, caderas anchas y largar pierna bien torneadas, tiene una figura de reloj de arena, con un vestido negro con toques plata que hacia lucir su figura. Esta es Grayfia Lucifuge, y una de las Reinas de Naruto.

¨Naruto-sama, Serafall-sama, Lord Sitri-sama y Lady Sitri-sama, disculpe aparecer de momento¨ dijo la peli plateada respetuosamente a cada uno, mientras estos asentían y se acercó al rubio. ¨Naruto-sama la mansión estará terminada mañana, en la tarde y los de más llegaran mañana en la noche.¨ término de informar Grayfia a su rey.

¨Gracias Grayfia-chan, y espero tengas todo listo para trasladarnos en la mañana.¨ dijo el rubio sonriendo y se paró frente a Serafall y sus padres, para presentar a una de sus Reinas. ¨Bueno Serafall-sama, Lord y Lady Sitri, déjenme presentarles a mi primera reina Grayfia Lucifuge.¨ dijo mientras los demás, solo podían ver sorprendidos por esta noticia.

Continuara...


	3. una revelación un poco pequeña

**Caballero de hielo**

 **Espacio de autor**

 **Satsuki: *desencadena Tsuki y le pone unas esposas encadenándola a Izumi-chan***

 **Mizaki: *le pone un sello suspensor de chakra * y ahora Satsuki puedes firmar esto**

 **Chibi-kun: pero que es eso *le arrebata el papel y lo lee* como es que quieres tener todo lo de Satsuki si ella muere**

 **Tsuki: oye todo lo de Satsuki its mine**

 **Izumi-chan: perdón, pero eso sería mío**

 **Momo: no es mío**

 **Chibi-kun: oigan donde están Miu y Touhime**

 **Momo: están con Satsuki tratando de que firme el papel para que todo sea de ellas**

 **Tsuki: Satsuki si me das todo te arreglare una cita con kim hyun joong**

 **Satsuki. Siii *firma el papel con el nombre de Tsuki* ahora si mi cita**

 **Las demás menos Satsuki y Tsuki *llorando* (nos vengaremos Tsuki)**

 **Tsuki: shiiii (ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo lo hare? Vamos Tsuki piensa, oh ya se)**

 **Tsuki: empaca tus cosas… las cuerdas y el cloroformo iremos a secuestrar a alguien *con cara de sexy malota***

 **Satsuki: está bien *empaca las cosas de Tsuki y ella y agarran un jet de quien sabe dónde***

 **Tsuki: adiós**

 **Touhime: oigan que vamos a hacer**

 **Mizaki: nos dejaron solas**

 **Chibi-kun: oigan donde esta Izumi-chan**

 **Todas menos Izumi-chan, Tsuki y Satsuki: *ven a Izumi-chan despidiéndose de ellas desde el jet que está despegando ***

 **Miu: genial se fue nuestra escritora ahora que**

 **Momo: no se**

 **Touhime: saben que las van a arrestar por secuestro verdad *suspirando***

 **Mizaki: no creo que les importe además conociendo a Tsuki va a secuestrar a Kim Sang bum**

 **Todas menos las que se fueron: *suspiro***

 **Chibi-kun: *ve una computadora con una nota encima* y esto que es *lee la nota en voz alta* nota: chiquillas volvemos dentro de 5 días una semana si el gobierno nos atrapa Atte: Satsuki, Tsuki e Izumi-chan *a las demás les sale una gotita***

 **Touhime: creo que esta vez sí nos metimos en problemas**

 **Miu: si**

 **Chibi-kun: hay una posdata *la lee en voz alta* pd: presenten el cap y también en la compu hay un video de nosotras respondiendo póngalos y Miu tu presenta el cap junto a Touhime y Momo. Pd2: Tsuki: chicas si volvemos también les traeré oppas no se desanimen al final de la pd2 hay un dibujo de Tsuki guiñando el ojo**

 **Chibi-kun y Touhime: *con una hemorragia nasal y se desmallan con una cara pervertida***

 **Momo, Mizaki y Miu: genial y ahora como las despertamos**

 **Miu: tengo una idea *saca una cubeta de agua con hielo y se las tira***

 **Chibi-kun y Touhime: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh esta helada**

 **Momo Mizaki y Miu: jajajajajajajajajajajaj*muertas de la risa***

 **Miu: *dejando de reírse* ahora si presenten el fanfic**

 **Chibi-kun y Touhime: *todas empapadas* si nos resfriamos va a ser culpa tuya Miu**

 **Miu: como sea**

 **Momo: ahora responder los comentarios y renunciar a los derechos *prende la compu y pone el video***

 **Izumi-chan** **:** **Zafir09** **muchas gracias por el cometario y respecto a Kunou no va a estar en el harem, pero** **Yasaka si**

 **Tsuki:** **loko89772** **gracias por el likex10**

 **Satsuki** **: Xanderman18 a si es igual o más poderoso que** **Michael o Azazel. Además, Naruto si va a sufrir cuando lo castiguen. Es un gusto que te haya gustado nuestra historia. Además, te mandamos todas te mandamos un gran saludo desde aquí.**

 **Tsuki:** **bladetri gracias por el like**

 **Momo: *termina el video y apaga la compu***

 **Touhime:** **los personajes les pertenecen a** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto** y **la trama le pertenece a** **thedragonsblackrias**

 **Miu:** **esta es sola una adaptación a nuestro gusto la original se llama Ice King**

 **Momo:** **bueno ahora sí que disfruten del tercer cap de Caballero de hielo**

 **HAREM** : Grayfia, Miya, fem Gaara, fem Madara, Lucy, Hinata, Tenten, fem Zabusa, Mirajane, Mei, Juvia, Erza, Kana, Evergreen, Yugito, Temari, Wendy, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Raynare, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Frolaytia, Jenny, Blakr Belladona, Weiss Schnne, Yang Xiao Long, Tsura Shirayuki, Ravel, Yasaka

 **[Underworld Castillo del Clan Sitri].**

Tras la aparición y presentación de la primera reina del rubio. Sorprendiendo a todos en la sala ya que no esperaban, que ella fuera parte de su nobleza.

¨C-cómo?... ¿C-cuando?... ¨pregunto Lady Sitri levemente sorprendida.

¨Bueno, después del rating game. Y ser olvidado e ignorado, Grayfia- chan se acercó a mí. Yo sé que trabajaba para Sirzechs-sama, pero…¨dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados. ¨ poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando, y decidí proponerle ser parte de mi nobleza como una de mis reinas. ¨

¨fue cuando yo, conteste que sí. ¨dijo la peli plateada sonriendo levemente.

¨Bueno, creo que son suficientes sorpresas por hoy. ¨ dijo Lord Sitri mientras se levantaba. ¨Porque no pasamos a descansar, ya que se ven muy cansados y más Por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y mañana podremos conocer al resto de la nobleza de Naruto. ¨

¨Además, quiero que tu Naruto conozcas a tus compañeros de mi nobleza y de paso también se conozcan con la tuya está bien¨ dijo serafall

¨Claro serafall-sama y si me permites me retiro a dormir. ¨ dijo el rubio, mientras seguía a una de las sirvientas, junto con Grayfia quien iba a la par de él. Mañana seria el día que su nobleza volvería a estar todos juntos, y pensarían cundo regresarían a Kouh.

 **[Kouh Academia; Club de Investigación Oculta].**

El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre un edificio viejo, rodeado por árboles. En una de las habitaciones del Club, nos encontramos con dos hermosas jóvenes, discutiendo lo que pasó la noche anterior y ¨el _abandono_ ¨ de uno de sus miembros.

La primera de ellas es una joven hermosa, con una figura voluptuosa, un tono de piel claro y ojos verdes azulado. Su característica más distintiva es su cabello rojo carmesí que llegaba hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobre sale en la parte superior. Su cabello también tiene flequillos sueltos que cubren su frente y flequillos laterales enmarcando su rostro. Vistiendo el clásico uniforme de escolar de kouh.

La otra es una hermosa joven, también voluptuosa, de la misma edad que la anterior. Con un largo cabello negro y ojos violeta. Su cabello está atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las piernas con dos mechones de cabello que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de todas las chicas en la Kouh academia, llevaba el uniforme escalar femenino, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla. ellas son Rias Gremory y su reina Akeno Himejima.

¨Entonces… que acción tomaremos, Con respecto a Naruto. ¨ pregunto la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

¨no podemos hacer nada…. como sabes después de que Naruto nos dejará he intentado ponerme en contacto con Onii-Sama. Pero tanto el cómo Grayfia brillan por su ausencia ya que pase toda la noche intentando contactarme con ellos, pero nada. ¨ contesto un poco desanimada la peli roja.

¨Y tus padres? Rias…. Seguro Venelana -sama te explicaría mejor las cosas y nos diría que hacer. ¨ pregunto Akeno un poco insegura de sí misma.

¨Eso mismo estuve pensando, pero deben estar muy molestos y más que todo mi madre ella le tomo mucho cariño a Naruto y lo sabes bien Akeno. ¨ dijo la peli roja mirando a su mejor amiga. Además, ellos lo apoyaron en su decisión, pero no importa como lo traeremos de vuelta con nosotras. Como debe de ser ¨

¨Pero no estaríamos haciendo esto peor…. No sería mejor hablar con el pacíficamente. ¨ pregunto Akeno, pensando más racional mente. ¨y ver si todavía podemos, a ver si podemos traerlo de vuelta con nosotras. ¨

¨Tienes razón, pero…. Es que no soporto la idea de tenerlo lejos. ¨ dijo Rias tristemente, mientras se ponía una mano sobre su corazón. ¨siempre hemos estado juntos y hemos sido inseparables, pero ahora él nos deja y todo eso por celos. ¨ dijo esto mientras liberaba un poco de su poder.

¨si lo sé, yo también lo necesito junto a mí, siempre estuvimos juntos luchando. ¨ dijo Akeno mientras contenía las lágrimas, y la peli roja la miraba. ¨pero él nos dejó no solo por celos. Si no porque nos ama a las dos, y nosotras solo lo tratamos como un hermano y lo abandonamos por Issei. ¨

¨Tal vez tengas razón, pero… si tanto nos amaba por qué dejarnos! ¨ exigió saber la peli roja.

¨Porque para él ver, a las dos mujeres que ama con otro hombre. Es muy doloroso ver a una de ellas que vive y duerme con él, y la otra no lo notaba hasta el punto donde…. Él pensó que ya no era necesario. ¨ contesto la pelinegra.

¨Pero siempre lo tuvimos en cuenta, siempre. ¨ dijo Rias segura de sí misma, aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto.

¨Entonces dime?, p-porque no notamos cuando recibió su promoción a un demonio clase alta. ¨ pregunto Akeno que ya no podía contener las lágrimas y las dejo correr por su rostro.

¨E-eso fue p-porque…. ¨dijo ella dudando al principio. ¨él nunca nos dijo además todos sabían, pero nadie nos quiso decir. ¨ contesto Rias. Esto solo ocasiono hacer enfurecer a su reina y mejor amiga. Por su terquedad aun sabiendo que ellas eran las responsables de no haberse dado cuenta por no prestar atención a los demás en su nobleza.

¨! Eso es una mentira y tu bien lo sabes ¡¨ grito la pelinegra enojada, de que Rias siguiera negándose a ver la verdad. ¨! desde que trajiste a Issei, ya no es lo mismo, estuve de acuerdo contigo en que reencarnar a Issei era una buena opción para asegurar el futuro de la nobleza y tu libertad del compromiso, pero después cuando dijiste que nos centráramos solo en él, te dije que era una mala idea ¡. ¨ dijo Akeno mientras trataba de calmarse. ¨pero dijiste que todo estaría bien que no había nada de que preocuparse…. pero ahora mira perdimos a Naruto, y no solo eso hemos descuidado a koneko, kiba y Gasper. Y todo por centrarnos en Issei. ¨

¨Sé que tienes razón, pero, no soporto el saber que lo perdí. ¨ dijo la peli Roja también llorando. ¨ pero no sé porque me duele saber, que está en la nobleza de otra mujer. ¨ dijo Rias Con un poco de celos en su voz, pero no se dio cuenta.

¨Lo sé, ciento lo mismo, pero hasta que lo veamos, no podremos solucionar nada. ¨ dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba a Rias. ¨creo que deberíamos irnos las clases están por comenzar. ¨ dijo Akeno mientras se daba la vuelta, esperando a la peli Roja.

¨Bien, tienes razón no quiero tener que explicarle a sona, por qué no asistimos a clases. ¨ dijo Rias mientras las dos caminaban a la salida. Lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta fue, que su conversación avía sido escuchada por dos personas, que acababan de llegar al club.

¨Así que… ya se enteraron. ¨ dijo un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual que Issei y el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kouh, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino.

¨Así que no tendríamos que haber, venido a decirles sobre Naruto-Senpai. ¨ dijo una Joven de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kouh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros. Ellos son Kiba Yuto y Koneko Toujou.

¨Bien, creo que también deberíamos ir a clases, Koneko. ¨ dijo kiba mientras se dirigían en dirección a la escuela, con la peliblanca detrás de él.

 **[Underworld Castillo del Clan Sitri].**

Después de levantarse y desayunar todos, con una Grayfia sonriente y un rubio sonrojado. Preguntándose ellos mismos por qué Grayfia parecía tan Feliz, aunque ya era el momento de conocer a su nobleza en su mansión en Kouh.

¨Bien, creo que llego el momento para que ustedes conozcan mi nobleza. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su reina. Grayfia-chan, arias los honores. ¨

¨Claro Naruto-sama. ¨ dijo la peli plateada, mientras activaba el círculo mágico para tele-transportarse.

¨Bien, todos listos. ¨ pregunto el rubio, mientras todos asentían. ¨Bien Grayfia-chan, vámonos. ¨

¨si, Naruto-sama. ¨ dijo Grayfia, mientras todos eran envueltos en el círculo de tele-transportaba. Dejando detrás de sí un haz de luz, que ilumino la habitación por unos instantes antes de desaparecer completa mente.

Continuara...


	4. conociendo a nuestras noblezas

**Caballero de hielo**

 **Tsuki, Izumi, Satsuki: Llegando ya a Corea en él yet**

 **Satsuki: ya llegamos *bajando del yet***

 **Izumi-chan: *bajando arrastrando a Tsuki** **Quien dormía** **Como un snorlax*** **me arrepiento de haber accedido a que me esposaran a esta dormilona** ***mientras seguía jalando a Tsuki quien se golpeó con una roca** **y** **despertó***

 **Tsuki:** **¿Que paso?** ***adormilada*** **  
** **Satsuki: *dándole una patada** **hizo que se levantara*** **  
** **Tsuki: oye no tenías que ser tan violenta** **Yo me hubiera levantado solitario decía rascándose la nuca**

 **Satsuki: Tsuki sabemos que aunque hubiera un apocalipsis seguirías durmiendo** **  
** **Tsuki: eso no es lo importante jajaja** **  
** **Tsuki: Izumi-chan** **Satsuki** **No haré nada** **hasta que me suelten** ***sentándose en él piso haciendo que Izumi** **Resbalara***

 **Izumi-chan:** **oye!** **  
** **Satsuki: Mmmm bueno todo sea por Kim hyun joong *le quita las esposas***

 **Tsuki: al fin libre** ***crea algunos clones de sangre** **las otras dos nada más los ven alejándose*** **  
** **Satsuki : que harás Tsuki?** **  
** **Tsuki: Tu acaso crees que gastare mi preciado tiempo** **en buscar a nuestros oppas** ***tratando de volver a dormirse*** **  
** **Izumi-chan:** ***** **La toma del cuello*** **Tsuki deja de dormir** **  
** **Tsuki: ok** **Bueno Esperemos entonces** **  
** **Izumi-chan : Wow Corea es impresionante decía caminando** **  
** **Satsuki y Tsuki: sii! Con corazones en los ojos** **  
** **Satsuki: Tsuki** **Tus clones están volviendo** **  
** **Tsuki: ya tengo información chicas** **Siganme** **  
** **llegan a un gran edificio** **Que parecía ser un hotel**

 **Tsuki:** **entramos sin ser detectadas hay que localizar el objetivo** **  
** **Satsuki : Omg!** **Es KHJ Decía corriendo hacia él**

 **Tsuki: ¡Satsuki no!** ***tacleándola*** **  
** **En ese momento la menos pensada Izumi-chan estaba enfrente de ellas con un khj** **un poco nervioso** **  
** **Khj: quiénes son ?** **  
** **Satsuki: oppa te amo !** **gritaba** ***mientras tsuki la sujetaba** **para que no cometiera una locura*** **  
** **Izumi-chan: *se posó detrás de khj y lo noqueo*** **  
** **Satsuki : *puso una mirada** **Tan macabra** **Que tsuki la solto*ahora si oppa** **Serás mío** **  
** **Tsuki: estamos aquí Satsuki** **y en medio pasillo espera** **además** **esta inconsciente** **  
** **Izumi: *subió a khj a su espalda*** **  
** **Ya en él yet** **  
** **Satsuki : Volvamos rápido que no puede esperar!** **  
** **Tsuki: Oye ! Nosotros también merecemos felicidad** **Así que no volveremos aún** **  
** **En el bosque** **Crearon una campamento** **  
** **Tsuki : *hizo una jaula que parecía más un palacio que una prisión** **y puso a khj** **En una de las camas que estaba dentro*** **  
** **Satsuki: *llego con unas cadenas y unas cuerdas***

 **Tsuki : para qué es eso ?** **  
** **Satsuki: ahora que está aquí** **no puedo permitir que escapa** **así que es para prevenir**

 **Tsuki: mmmmmm no estoy muy de acuerdo** **  
** **Satsuki: *la miro con una mirada yandere* me éstas contradiciendo ?** **  
** **Tsuki: *tensa* no hazlo (pobre khj)** **espera yo se las pongo** **  
** **Tsuki: hizo una ilusión de que estaba encadenado aunque en realidad no lo estaba** **  
** **Izumi-chan: es mi turno** **Siganme**

 **Mientras con las otras**

 **Mizaki** **Momo** **Chibi-kun** **Miu Touhime: *viendo la televisión***

 **Reportero: interrumpimos su programación actual para informarles que secuestraron a** **Kim hyun joong**

 **Todas: *escupieron el refresco que se estaban tomando***

 **Miu: se van a meter en problemas**

 **Mizaki: si**

 **Momo: bueno presentemos el cap y respondamos a los comentarios**

 **Chibi-kun:** **Zafir09 muchas gracias por el comentario te mandamos un gran saludo**

 **Miu:** **Xanderman18 un gran saludo para ti y nos alegra que te diviertan las peleas que tenemos**

 **Mizaki:** **Michi gracias por el comentario saludos**

 **Touhime:** **musicztarz** **perdón por la espera estábamos en exámenes**

 **Chibi-kun:** **los personajes les pertenecen a** **Ichiei Ishibumi, Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto** y **la trama le pertenece a** **thedragonsblackrias**

 **Momo:** **esta es sola una adaptación a nuestro gusto la original se llama Ice King**

 **Miu:** **bueno ahora sí que disfruten del tercer cap de Caballero de hielo**

 **HAREM** : Grayfia, Miya, fem Gaara, fem Madara, Lucy, Hinata, Tenten, fem Zabusa, Mirajane, Mei, Juvia, Erza, Kana, Evergreen, Yugito, Temari, Wendy, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Raynare, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Frolaytia, Jenny, Blakr Belladona, Weiss Schnne, Yang Xiao Long, Tsura Shirayuki, Ravel, Yasaka, fem sasuke

 **[Ciudad** _ **Kuoh**_ **]**

Aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad, para tomar el transporte que los llevaría a la mansión. Siendo una Limusina Hummer Negra, con el logo de un fénix blanco con las llamas azules, sobre un copo de nieve. Y el nombre Namikaze en los laterales.

¨Bien subamos, esta nos llevara a la mansión.¨dijo el rubio mientras abría una de las puertas, y mostrando el interior de esta, bien equipada con asientos de piel, pantallas de plasma, DVD, equipo de música, mini bar, luces y equipo de láser.

¨Bastante elegante, como la conseguiste? ¨pregunto Lady Sitri mientras entraban a la limosina.

¨Bueno, ustedes saben que con el tiempo he invertido en empresas y negocios. ¨ pregunto el rubio mientras todos asentían. ¨Bien hace unos años empecé mi propia empresa, que ha prosperado bastante bien y este es uno de mis transportes personales. ¨

¨Eso explica varias cosas, pero dime hoy conoceremos a toda tu nobleza. ¿O solo una parte? ¨pregunto Lord Sitri.

¨Bueno Grayfia-Chan dijo que todas acabaron sus respectivos trabajos, por lo que deberían de estar ya en la mansión o aparecerán cuando lleguemos. ¨ dijo mientras se acercaba al mini bar.

 _ **[Kuoh Academy:**_ **Club de la investigación oculta** _ **]**_

 _En la habitación del_ Club de la investigación oculta, nos encontramos con cuatro personas en la habitación, siendo dos de estas Rias y Akeno y las otras dos en la habitación eran dos pelinegras con gafas.

Siendo la primera de estas una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias. De cabello negro y corto, y de ojos violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforme escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh.

Y la otra es una mujer joven, con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto y ojos castaños claro. Llevando un par de gafas azules y el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh. Estos son Sona Sitri heredera del clan Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra su reina.

¨Y bien Rias…. Vas a decirme por qué? Me has llamado aquí. ¨ pregunto Sona seria a la peli roja, aunque ella ya sabía lo de Naruto, pero lo que no sabía era en que nobleza estaba el rubio ahora.

¨Que no puedo invitar a mi amiga y rival, para poner nos al día. ¨ dijo Rias intentando aligerar el ambiente.

¨Vamos Rias nos conocemos desde niñas, así que no intentes mentirme que te conozco bien. ¨ dijo Sona mirando a la peli roja, quien la miraba insegura de decirle la verdad.

¨Bien…. Seguro ya lo sabes…. Pero…¨dijo Rias insegura de lo que diría Sona o si ya sabía. ¨Naruto dejo mi nobleza. ¨ término, esperando la respuesta y reacción de la peli negra.

¨La verdad no me sorprende. ¨ dijo seria la pelinegra. ¨ ya que desde la llegada de Issei-san tu prácticamente lo has hecho a un lado. Junto con Koneko, Gasper y Kiba, centrándote en solo Issei y en menor medida Asia. ¨

¨Yo seque hice mal en descuidar a todos. ¨ dijo Rias tristemente. ¨ pero ya es demasiado tarde ya está en otra nobleza. ¨

¨Rias nunca es demasiado tarde. ¨ dijo la pelinegra intentando animar a su amiga y rival. ¨puedes buscarlo e intentar hablar con él y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes. ¨

¨Tal vez tengas razón, pero si no quiere hablar conmigo. ¨ dijo Rias insegura. ¨además de que no sé dónde está en estos momentos y ahora que está en la nobleza de otra mujer o mejor dicho de tu hermana serafall. ¨ termino diciendo esto último con un dejo de celos, aunque solo Sona se dio cuenta. Sona al oír esto decidió averiguar más sobre eso.

¨Vaya lo de que se unió a la nobleza de one-sama no lo sabía (así que mi hermana se me adelanto con lo de Naruto) aunque dime una cosa Rias que sabes Akeno y tu sobre los sentimientos de Naruto por ustedes. ¨ pregunto Sona lentamente.

¨Bueno cuando…. Cuando lo confrontamos. ¨ dijo Rias un poco dudosa de contestar a su amiga. ¨ él dijo que…. Nos ama y Se iba por que no podía soportar ver a las dos mujeres que ama con otro hombre. ¨

¨Bien eso siempre lo supe, pero que le contestaron ustedes. ¨ pregunto la pelinegra seria, mientras sus respectivas reinas se mantenían al marguen de su conversación.

¨Nosotras nunca le contestamos…. Sabes que lo considero un hermano al igual que Akeno. ¨ dijo Rias mientras Akeno asentía un poco insegura de sí misma y de su respuesta.

¨Bien…. si eso es lo que sientes porque no dejarlo?, ya está con otra nobleza y puede hacer la suya ya que es un diablo clase alta. ¨ pregunto Sona a la peli roja que ante estas palabras parecía muy enojada.

¨ ¡Porque lo necesito junto a mí, me siento sola sin él a mi lado!, ¡siempre hemos estado juntos y ahora está con otra! ¡con tu hermana, porque otra mujer, porque tiene que estar con otra que no soy yo! ¨grito/exigió Rias con celos evidentes en su voz y esta vez todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

¨Bien…. Pero primero…. Contesta esto…¨ pregunto Sona mientras se levantaba. ¨porque lo necesitas?... porque te enoja y te da celos que este con otra?... Has pensado en cómo se sentía el cuándo te veía con Issei y el que vivas con él eso lo destrozo. ¨ termino de decir la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia la salida, seguida de cerca por Tsubaki.

¨Yo…yo lo-. ¨intento decir Rias antes de ser interrumpida por la pelinegra.

¨No me contestes ahora…no es necesario ¨dijo Sona suavemente y mirando a la peli roja. ¨Solo piensa en lo que te pregunte y en lo que de verdad sientes, Nos vemos Rias, Akeno. ¨ termino de decir mientras salía de la habitación y preguntándose como su hermana se le adelanto, ya que ella pensaba unir a Naruto a su nobleza.

¨Hasta luego Rias-Sama, Akeno-san. ¨ dijo Tsubaki respetuosamente y siguió a Sona, Rias y Akeno solo murmuraron ¨adiós¨.

Ya que las palabras de Sona avían dejado, no solo a Rias reflexionando esas palabras. Sino también a Akeno ya que desde que Naruto se fue, ni si quiera se acercaba a Issei solo lo hacía para entregar los trabajos que él tenía que hacer. Y ahora se centraba en hablar con Koneko, Gasper, Asia y Kiba para arreglar las cosas, pero tanto ella como Rias ahora trataban a Issei como cualquier miembro de la nobleza.

 **[Ciudad** _ **Kuoh**_ **]**

siguiendo con el recorrido por la ciudad, y tras pasar por otros lugares para atender ciertos asuntos ahora vemos como Naruto y los demás llegaban a la mansión a las afueras de Kuoh.

¨Naruto…. Si no te molesta que pregunte porque no aparecimos en la mansión directamente. ¨ dijo Serafall. Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder a su rey su reina tomo la palabra.

¨El motivo de aparecer en otro lugar en vez de la mansión. ¨ dijo la peli plateada. ¨ es debido a que todavía podría a ver personas que no están relacionadas con lo sobrenatural. ¨ termino de explicar Grayfia el motivo de tele transportase en otro lugar.

¨Bien, ahora sino les molesta me gustaría saber porque Grayfia está tan feliz este día. ¨ pregunto Lady Sitri curiosa.

¨Si yo también tengo curiosidad, ya que esta es la única vez que la he visto tan feliz. ¨ dijo Serafall mientras miraba a la peli plateada.

¨B-Bien el…. m-motivo por el cual. ¨ dijo el rubio nervioso y sonrojado. ¨Grayfia-Chan esta tan feliz es por qué? ¨termino mirando a la peli plateada que parecía muy feliz y quería decir el motivo de su felicidad.

¨Se debe a que por fin formalizamos nuestra relación, y que pasamos al siguiente nivel. ¨ dijo Grayfia felizmente, mientes recordaba lo ocurrido. mientras una pelinegra se le quedaba mirando con sorpresa y celos.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de haber entrado en la habitación asignada y listo para dormir ya que estaba muy cansado por todo lo ocurrido esta tarde. Que solo quería cerrar los ojos y relajar hasta mañana que tendría que presentar a su nobleza y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de nobleza.

Lo que no esperaba era que un círculo mágico apareciera en medio de su habitación. Mastranto a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado que conocía bastante bien.

¨Hola Grayfia-chan, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo. ¨ dijo el rubio desconcertado.

¨Sabes que hemos estado saliendo y últimamente he estado pensando en algo. ¨ dijo la peli plateada.

¨Sobre que Gray-chan. ¨ pregunto Naruto.

¨Es sobre…. Nuestra relación. ¨ dijo Grayfia mirando al rubio. ¨quiero ir al siguiente nivel. ¨ dijo, esto sorprendió al rubio.

¨Estás segura Gray-chan. ¨ dijo Naruto Inseguro, solo para ser contestado por un beso muy apasionado de parte de la peli pateada.

¨Eso contesta la pregunta, yo no tengo ninguna duda. ¨ dijo la peli plateada mientras lo miraba. ¨Así que voy a ser directa contigo…. Quiero que me hagas el amor Naruto-kun. ¨ mientras lo besaba nueva mente.

 **Advertencia Lemon si eres menor de edad o sensible por favor salta esta parte están advertido.**

¨Está bien siempre que estés segura. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras la besaba y la empujaba suave mente sobre la cama quedando sentados.

¨Siempre he querido esto. ¨ dijo Grayfia mientras se quitaba el vestido y quedaba en ropa interior frente a él.

Mientras se besaban y Naruto empezó a hacer un camino de besos empezando por el cuello de Grayfia. Mientras una de sus manos se puso en sus pechos para librearlos del sostén, mientras los liberaba para ver sus pechos tasa D, bien formados y sus pezones eran de color rosa, rosa claro y su hermosa piel blanca que solo la hacía lucir más hermosa a sus ojos.

¨Eres tan hermosa Grayfia-chan. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras la besaba, causando que la peli plateada se sonrojara.

Mientras Grayfia lo esta vez besaba suavemente. como Naruto la acostó en la cama y mordisqueó el cuello. Sus acciones fueron recompensadas por los gemidos de ella mientras continuaba sus mimos en su cuello y su la clavícula.

"Tú me va a matar del placer incluso antes de que tengamos sexo". Grayfia gimió, con sus manos despeinaban el cabello de Naruto, mientras sentía sus manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y el aire fresco de la noche refrescando su cuerpo y pero más que eso sentía las siempre cálidas manos del rubia la tocaban tan dulcemente aunque salvaje a la vez su espalda se arqueó al sentir las manos de Naruto sobre sus pechos, los dedos y los pulgares apretando sus pezones para burlarse de ella aún más.

"No podemos pasar al plato principal ahora, ¿verdad?" Naruto bromeó mientras su cabeza iba hacia abajo y tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca, sus dientes mordiendo y Grayfia gimió aún más.

Ella lo empujó y rodó sobre sus rodillas, donde miro que todavía tenía sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

Con un gruñido desabotono los pantalones de él, el al verla sonriendo, Grayfia lo miro a los ojos azules brillando en la penumbra de la habitación y la volvían loca.

"¿Ansiosa?" preguntó.

"En mi defensa he esperado varios años esto." Grayfia gruñó mientras se bajaba los pantalones de Naruto junto a su bóxer.

Grayfia parpadeó y se humedeció los labios, ante lo que vio.

Naruto sonrió a esto y su mano se extendió tomándola de la mano. "No tengan miedo."

"No es miedo... pero ¿ninguna de ellas se dio cuente de lo que se perdían? ¿Cuánto mide quince pulgadas?" pregunto Grayfia

Naruto asintió con sorpresa ya que había acertado con su medida. Él contuvo el aire mientras ella pasó un dedo hacia arriba y abajo de su longitud causando que se pusiera más duro, la vio sonreír al saber el poder que tenía sobre él y le gustaba que eso fuera así.

"Bueno, su pérdida es mi ganancia, y no te voy a dejar ir." dijo Grayfia e hizo contacto visual con Naruto, asegurándose de que él entendiera que ella no estaba haciendo esto por piedad o por cualquier otra razón distinta lo hacía porque lo amaba.

Ella vio la misma mirada en sus ojos y se maldijo porque les tomó tanto tiempo para llegar a este punto.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se inclinó hacia abajo y los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron cuando la peli plateada trataba su polla como una piruleta. Su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una sensación que nunca había sentido.

Grayfia sonrió alrededor de la polla en su boca y decidió experimentar como nunca lo había hecho antes, ya que era el primer hombre con el que estaría y también el único. Ella pensó y mientras descendía ella comenzó a tararear y mentalmente se animó al oír los gemidos de Naruto y sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas de la cama debajo de él.

Grayfia estaba lejos de haber terminado, y alteró su velocidad y métodos hasta que oyó. "G-Gray-chan... voy a.…".dijo Naruto

Grayfia aumentó su velocidad y ella sentía que su boca se llenaba de semen el se tragó gustosa

Secándose los labios levantó la vista para ver los párpados medio abierto de Naruto que la miraba con una mirada de deseo.

"No me diga que has terminado?" bromeó la peli plateada.

Naruto volvió en sí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Grayfia se encontraba sobre su espalda y sus bragas negra fueron arrancadas, mostrando sus pliegues rosa con un pequeño parche de color plateado.

"Mi turno." dijo Naruto con un gruñido.

Grayfia pronto solo se podía arquear ya que cuando la lengua de Naruto y sus dedos le hicieron cosas que ni ella con sus propios dedos había logrado tener esa sensación tan exquicita. Sus ojos se abrieron y pensaron _¨Si me está devorando, por favor Kami que nunca se detenga. ¨_

Los gemidos de Grayfia hicieron entender a Naruto que estaba haciéndolo bien y cuando sus gemidos bajaran su intensidad significaba que tenía que aumentar la velocidad.

El orgasmo de Grayfia la golpeo y sintió que sus ojos se ponían en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sentía Naruto lamiendo sus fluidos y continuar con su trabajo a un segundo orgasmo.

"Yo... yo... no puedo sentir mis piernas." Se quedó sin aliento por lo que Naruto estaba haciendo con ella.

Él sonrió mientras trazaba un camino de besos hacia arriba, besando su estómago, el ombligo, se detuvo y la besó en cada pecho y luego su clavícula, cuello, barbilla y luego la miraba antes de besar sus labios, con una ternura Grayfia por medio de ese beso le demostró que nunca iba a esta sola "¿Bien?" Preguntó ella.

"No hemos terminado todavía." Dijo el rubio y sonrió. "Nunca dije eso. Yo me estaba preguntando si la bella dama estaba contenta con el servicio hasta el momento."

"Oh, apuesta que a que sí. Adema ahora eres mío Naruto-kun." Dijo la peli plateada.

"Enserio? ¿Cree que puede hacerte feliz?" bromeó Naruto, pero ella vio la sombra de los daños que le habían causado y le tocó la mejilla.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir Te quiero? "pregunto ella.

"Por siempre." Dijo en voz baja Naruto sonriéndole causando que la peli plateada sonriera también.

"Para siempre." Tocando dulcemente sus mejillas. "Ahora, hazme el amor Naruto-kun. Hazme tuya en todos los sentidos y luego tu vas a hacer mío." dijo Grayfia mientras se besaban.

¨Estás segura de seguir con esto Gray-chan, todavía puedo parar si quieres.¨ pregunto Naruto mirando a la peli plateada.

¨Claro que estoy segura, ahora sigue adelante ya he esperado mucho tiempo para este momento. ¨ dijo Grayfia mientras el rubio.

¨Bien… entonces vallamos por el platillo principal. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba en la entrada de su vagina. El rubio miro a Grayfia una última vez, para ver si estaba lista.

La peli plateada solo asintió, mientras el rubio entraba en ella lentamente. Cuando la penetro Grayfia sintió un dolor mientras que el entraba todo el camino y su vagina emitió la sangre fresca por el himen ya desgarrado por el pene de Naruto. Que la beso apretó su pecho intentando apaciguar su dolor.

Después de a unos momentos, Grayfia empezó a mover sus caderas poco a poco. Naruto detuvo el beso disfrutando de la estrechez de la peli plateada.

Fuera de la habitación, Las sirvientas que empezaron a pasar rápido. Debido, a los sonidos procedentes de dicha habitación.

"Oooooh... siiiiiiiiii"

Las sirvientas que iban pasando, huyeron al oír la voz de Grayfia salir de la habitación. Solo se preguntaban cuanto tiempo iban a pasar en eso.

Grayfia se dejó caer encima de Naruto después de su tercera orgasmo de esa noche. Estaba agotada, cubierta de sudor y ella no quería moverse de su lugar de siempre. Ella sintió un apretón de sus músculos internos. "Maldición eres un monstruo de la resistencia." Murmuró la peli plateada en su pecho que se sacudió por la risa contenida.

"¿Cuántas veces más se puede terminar?" pregunto Grayfia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vamos a averiguar." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto impuso un ritmo muy rápido, para el deleite de Grayfia. La peli plateada gritó con amor como su amante condujo su polla larga contra ella.

"Oh joder... joder más... ahhhhh... no deje... no me des nunca..." gritó Grayfia con palabras de aliento para Naruto.

Naruto sobre ella susurró, con su voz áspera mientras se estaba obligando a sí mismo "no voy a parar, no voy a parar porque Te amo."

"Te amo demasiado Naruto-kuuuuuuuun!" respondió Grayfia.

Los dos continuaron su sesión de amor como el la penetró más y más rápido cada minuto que pasaba, mientras que Grayfia tomó con placer y anhelo el semen de su amante.

Grayfia sintió la felicidad como ella podía sentir otro orgasmo elevándose dentro de ella otra vez, y al mismo tiempo, que podía sentir Naruto iba a llegar su propio clímax.

Su polla dura continuó ocupando cada espacio de su vagina, entrando y saliendo sin problemas, parcialmente luego de vuelta en el rápido y una y otra vez.

Cuanto más se la llevó más cerca de su clímax más se pudo ver que tenía que hacer para contener su orgasmo por lo que se abrazaron.

Su gran fuerza y resistencia, dándole un placer que era muy difícil de manejar, y Grayfia estaba tratando todo lo que podía, pero por desgracia no podía sostener su cuerpo de vuelta más. Y mientras su mano estrechó la mano libre mientras su otra mano estaba agarrando las sabanas, no pudo contenerse más.

"NARUTO! ¡OH KAMI NARUTO!" Grayfia y se quedó sin aliento. "Voy a terminar! AHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Grayfia en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Naruto no se contuvo mientras gritaba que venía tan bien y con un empuje final, ambos se dejaron escapar grandes gritos de éxtasis, ya que llegó a su clímax en el exactamente el mismo tiempo.

Grayfia envolvió su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Naruto cuando puso en lo alto de ella mientras el vierte su semilla caliente en su vientre mientras su coño dio hacia fuera y se desbordó con ambos de sus jugos. Su pene todavía enterrado firmemente en ella.

Grayfia estaba contenta ahora de estar con Naruto ya que ambos trataron de frenar su respiración tardía y dificultosa. Ambos sonrieron, ya que se estaban recuperando físicamente de su reciente ataque de sexo.

"Gray-chan... te amo." dijo Naruto.

"Yo también te amo Naruto-kun." dijo Grayfia mientras Ella lo besó en la barbilla y agradeciendole Kami por que los dos están finalmente jusntos juntos.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&& FIN Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 **[Límites de Ciudad Kuoh: Mansión Namikaze]**

¨Bien parece que hemos llegado. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras los demás miraban al frente.

Al frente al final de la carretera se podían ver, las grandes paredes de la entrada a la mansión. Dichas puertas tenían una la misma imagen de un fénix blanco, con llamas azules sobre un copo de nieve en cada lado, con un arco arriba con el nombre de _Namikaze_ en el _._

Tras abrirse dichas puertas se podía ver, una gran hilera de árboles de Sakura en toda la entrada en el camino hacia la mansión. Dicha mansión estaba rodeada por gran cantidad de árboles y vegetación, dándole un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Con un gran jardín y variedad de flores en la parte de trasera y delantera.

Al llegar la limosina a la entrada, fueron recibidos por una gran cantidad de sirvientes de la mansión, siendo estas puras mujeres.

¨Bien pasemos a la mansión, si les parece bien. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta.

¨Claro…. Este es un bonito lugar como lo conseguiste. ¨ pregunto Lady Sitri maravillada con la vista de la mansión.

¨Este lugar es un regalo de Venelana-sama y Lord Gremory hace tiempo, a exención de la mansión ya que yo la mandé a construí. ¨ dijo Naruto ya fuera de la limosina.

¨Bien ahora déjenme darles la bienvenida a la mansión Namikaze. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba hacia la mansión y sus sirvientes le dieron la bienvenida.

¨Naruto-sama todo está listo y funcionando perfectamente. ¨ dijo la sirvienta en jefe.

¨Gracias Miyuki-chan y lamento las molestias de hacerlas trabajar de más.¨ dijo Naruto a la hermosa joven, quien asintió en reconocimiento.

¨No se preocupe Naruto-sama yo y las demás sabemos que quería la mansión funcionando lo antes posible. ¨ dijo Miyuki respetuosamente al rubio. Miyuki es una hermosa joven con el pelo largo corto, recto los ojos azules. Tiene un rostro inexpresivo y sin emociones la mayoría del tiempo.

Naruto hace que los demás pasen a la sala de estar ya todos estaban esperando conocer por fin a la nobleza del rubio. Que no habían aparecido aun, ya llevaban esperándolos un buen rato y Justo cuanto estaban por preguntar cuándo llegaría un gran círculo mágico apareció en un lado de la sala. Tras desaparecer el círculo mágico, se podían ver varias mujeres hermosas.

¨Bueno hasta que aparecen. ¨ dijo el rubio acercándose a las recién llegadas.

¨Si, hubiéramos llegado antes si alguien no quería pasar a ver su hermana. ¨ dijo una rubia mientras miraba a una determinada pelinegra en el grupo.

¨y quien eres tú para decir eso, si hiciste lo mismo antes. ¨ dijo la pelinegra mirando también a la rubia.

¨Bien eso es suficiente ustedes dos, noven que tenemos invitados. ¨ dijo una peli morada con voz suave pero autoritaria.

¨Bueno creo que es momento de presentar a mi nobleza. ¨ dijo Naruto mirando a los demás en la sala que asintieron.

¨Si, esto es por los que vinimos en primer lugar aparte de la mansión. ¨ dijo Lady Sitri.

¨Bien antes que nada déjenme presentarles a Lord y Lady Sitri. ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a las dos pelinegros mayores que asintieron. ¨ y mi nuevo Rey Serafall Leviatán-sama. ¨ termino Naruto mientras señalaba a la sonriente pelinegra.

¨Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Levi-tan o Sera-chan Naruto-kun. ¨ pregunto Serafall mirando al rubio que parecía inseguro de cómo contestar.

¨B-Bien…. S-Sera-c-chan…¨dijo el rubio mientras que Serafall sonreía y Grayfia le daba un leve resplandor que prometía dolor, antes de recomponerse para presentar al resto de su nobleza.

¨Así, dejen me prenotarles a mis Peones primero. ¨ dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a la primera de las mujeres del grupo. mi primer peón sabaku no Temari. dijo mientras ella asentía. Temari llevaba guantes de cuero sin dedos color negro que le llega hasta la muñeca una blusa azul sin mangas de espalda pelada con un amarre que resalta sus pechos de la cual nace una tela ligera de color aqua que cubre su abdomen una falda verde pastel con vuelos ligeros porque por encima lleva una chaqueta de mezclilla amarrado a la cintura baja y converse negros con medias de franjas de colores que le llegan hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas de colores con el cabello suelto solo atado por 2 colitas

¨Mi segundo peón kana alberona. ¨ dijo mientras la señalaba. Kana llevaba puesto un top de playa azul de escote en V con estampado floreado blanco del cual nace una tela transparente celeste dejando ver su torso amarrado con una cintita a la altura de su cintura piercing de flor en el ombligo y un overol de mezclilla hasta los tobillos largos que cubre el bikini inferior además de unos converse blancos y su pelo está amarrado en una cola alta y encima tiene unos lentes

¨Mi tercer peón Yugito. ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a Yugito. Quien llevaba puesto un vestido juvenil celeste con tirantes que salen en corte v (azul rey) que salen de diagonal desde el pecho hasta los hombros el vestido está dividido por una cinta azul rey y de la cinta para abajo hay vuelos delicadamente formados

¨Mi cuarto peón Tenten. ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a Tenten. Llevaba puesto Un vestido enterizo que cuelga de su hombro izquierdo en una tira en su cadera baja tiene un listón con una flor de loto que da inicio a delicados vuelos que dejan ver sus piernas el pelo lo lleva suelto con un moñito que recoge parte de su fleco y deja ver sus carismáticos ojos con botas de cuero que llegan hasta abajo de la rodilla

¨Mi quinto peón Evergreen. ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a Evergreen. Llevaba puesto Falda de mezclilla de longitud media con dobleces similares a lo de los cuellos color blanco de las camisas la cual cubre el cinturón de cuero con hebilla dorada la primera capa de tela es de color verde limón pastel y son vuelos la segunda es mezclilla azul y son vuelos ligeros que cubren la primera capa para que darle más movilidad y menos volatilidad blusa color verde esmeralda sin mangas escotada de amarre al cuello con una hilera de vuelos que inicia a la mitad del pecho con una longitud de 5 cm y botas de cuero café con tobilleras con 2 líneas celestes y 2 azules las botas van amarradas en X con los cordones en rojo y las líneas donde van los cordones es de color doradas desde la tibia hasta el empeine con forro de forma de hojas de color verde pastel y sale por debajo de la rodilla y 2 brazaletes en cada mano las de la derecha son rojo y dorado y la de la izquierda son azul y verde

¨Mi sexto peón Juvia. ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a Juvia. Llevaba puesto Gorra de lana (rosa pastel) con un broche de conejito camisa manga larga con cuello de tortuga (gris) con un chaleco de lana (azul) con pelusita (blanca) al final de las mangas las cuales llegan hasta el codo una bufanda (rosa pastel) de lana enrollada en el cuello Jean de mezclilla (blanco) tubo, en la pierna derecha un zíper, a la altura de la entrepierna y en la pierna izquierda una rasgadura (azules) a la misma altura. costura en la parte frontal y en los bordes del pantalón desde los bolsillos hasta el final, cinturón de cuero (azul) y hebilla plateada esmeraldas de fantasía incrustadas justo en este un pañuelo (celeste) amarrado del lado izquierdo de la cadera baja del cual al mismo tiempo cuelgan tirantes dorado con algunos cachivaches para evitar la lluvia botines (café claro) de cuero con un cuello de piel (beige) de los cuales cuelgan dos volitas de algodón que salen hacia los costados unas tobilleras (beige) que dejan ver el amarren en x de los cordones en el espacio entre los cuellos de piel y los mismos con los cordones celestes

¨Mi séptimo peón Chisaki (fem Zabusa). ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a Chisaki. Es una joven de Cabello corto negro estilo militar seguido de un pronunciado fleco que marcaba su delicado rostro con una cinta marrada de lado en su rostro vendas que cubrían de la nariz así el mentón profundizando el misterioso laberinto que formaban sus ojos grises opacos que tiraban a negro un chaleco con estampado militar sin mangas cubrían lo que no mostraba un top que sostiene en cruz su pecho copa c amarrado a la parte de atrás de su nuca seguido de finos vuelos que profundizaban su bien torneado abdomen una minifalda con estampado militar hacia desde su cadera baja debajo del ombligo que dejaban ver las tiras de cuero que iban amarradas a su ropa interior sosteniendo las negras pantis seguidas de calentadores con estampado militar y botines militares en sus brazos desde sus antebrazos hasta sus muñecas dos calentadores con estampado militar

¨Mi octavo peón Airi (fem Gaara). ¨ dijo mientras señalaba a Airi que es una joven de Cabello rojo tan intenso como el fuego que cae desde sus dos coletas formando risos y colochos que hacen que esos misteriosos y silenciosos ojos verdes tomaran un cierto atractivo profundizados por el oscuro delineador su tez blanca era un poema para aquel que no supiera lo que aquella tímida sonrisa escondía en la pequeña calabaza que colgaba de sus caderas era alta con pechos copa c Tiene una camisa de seda color menta traslucida con una manga larga caída que deja ver una parte de su ropa interior de encaje blanco y la otra simplemente sostenida por un fino listoncito del mismo color y amarrada con un listón a la altura del tórax color beige en x seguido de finos vuelos que dejan mostrar su tornado vientre con un cinturón grueso de cuero café donde cuelga una pequeña calabaza que inicia a la altura de la cadera baja seguido de una falda beige de lino en caída cascada con vueltos a los lados que dejaban mostrar sus largas y torneadas piernas con tacones de plataforma color beige con una cinta x en el empeine y el tobillo

¨Bien mis caballeros, mi primer caballero Erza Scarlet. ¨ dijo Naruto. Erza llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de seda sin manga con la espalda descubierta le nacen rosas desde el costado inferior derecho y le llegan hasta el pecho de donde una especie de enredaderas con espinas que simula ser una manga sobre su hombro derecho tiene un cinturón café que separa el vestido y le da forma a su cuerpo de donde sale una tela roja con forma de pétalos sobre una tela blanca de tul tiene plataformas de doble cinta de color piel

¨Mi segundo caballero, Asama Miya. ¨ dijo el rubio. Miya llevaba puesto un vestido juvenil color beige pegado al cuerpo con falda de vuelos que llega a la mitad de muslo separados por un cinturoncito a la altura de la cintura color café del cual cuelga una máscara de demonio el vestido tiene cuello de tortuga no tiene mangas, pero encima tiene un chaleco estilo militar con manga corta que le llega hasta el codo y por encima de la cintura con un cuello erguido que no deja doblarse con unas botas estilo militar largas con un tipo cuello de las camisas que le llegan hasta la rodilla con un amarre X a la altura del empeine hasta arriba con unas medias negras largas que van por arriba de las rodillas

¨Mis Torres, mi primera torre Hinata Hyuga. ¨ dijo Naruto. Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido juvenil de doble tela la primera capa es negra pegada al cuerpo la segunda es ligera de color lila tiene forma de reloj de arena que termina en vuelos atada a una cinta blanca con un moñito en frente a la altura de la cintura con tacones de plataforma plateados

Mi segunda torre, Mei Temuri. ¨ dijo el rubio. Mei llevaba puesto un vestido blanco completo con escote corte corazón con mangas cortas caídas dejando sus hombros al descubierto hasta la altura del pecho termina en una falda corta y una cola larga sandalias doradas sin tacón elegantes tipo playa, pero como de fiesta

¨Mi primer obispo y médico del grupo, Wendy Marvel. ¨ dijo Naruto. Wendy llevaba puesto Imagínensela cuando es grande en edolas) un suéter holgado color rojo que inicia en el pecho dejando un escote y los hombros descubiertos mangas holgadas rosa pastel hasta las muñecas simulando una blusa con una cintita blanca amarrada a la altura de la cintura un short corto de color celeste para no dejar ver demasiado unos converse rojos con medias de colegialas blancas que llegan poco antes de la rodilla

¨Mi Segundo obispo, Lucy Heartfilia. ¨ dijo Naruto. Lucy llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas con escote en forma de corazón color blanco con un moñito azul y lasos que lo atan hacia la espalda un chaleco negro sin mangas que tiene un cuello largo en V de color blanca con una esmeralda azul en el centro con una falda blanca que nace en la cadera baja con un cinturón de color negro una tela ligera blanca que inicia corta y termina en cola larga por detrás unos guantes sin dedos negros que llegan hasta el codo en las muñecas tiene unos lasos también tiene lasos en el codo del cual nace un cuellos largo de lado beige con botas similares con plataforma del mismo color y tiene su pelo atado con una pequeña colita de lado dejando una gran parte de su cabello suelto

¨Mi primera reina como ustedes ya saben es Grayfia Lucifuge. ¨ dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a la peli plateada ya parada junto a él.

¨Ahora mi segunda reina Mikoto (fem Madara). ¨ dijo Naruto. Mikoto era una joven Alta esbelta con pechos copa c sus curvas son una sutil provocación que no podía pasar desapercibida que se complementaban con otras cualidades que solamente ella y su mejor amigo (Naruto) y su provocativa mirada podrían descubrir ojos lilas que miran siempre con una chispa adecuado, un sutil aire de emboscada que hacían que sus ojos tomaran más profundidad y frialdad en su rostro tenía un delicado no sé qué la hacían ver como una niña esperando el momento para hacer una travesura o jugar su "pequeña broma pesada" Cabello lacio de color negro dos mechones amarrados hacia atrás en una semi coleta que evitan que el cabello valla hacia la cara una blusa de tirantes stretch (negra) una camisa corta (roja) de las cuales salen magas a rallas (3 rayas blancas rojo morado y azul) un poco más abajo del codo con un short corto (en el ruedo y la costura son celestes y lo demás azul) y del cinturón de cuero negro con una hebilla de plata salen unos tirantes (rojo y negro) unas converse rojas debajo de este unas medias blancas de colegiala que le llegan hasta la mitad de la tibia y usa unos lentes dorados solo con el aro de arriba con unos penetrantes ojos color lila

¨Y ahora mi última reina Mirajane Strauss. ¨ dijo Naruto. Mirajane llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes stretch igual a la de madara (blanca) con una camisa corta (negra) con la palabra STAR y con mangas en el cuello y en los bordes costuras doradas tiene guantes de motociclista con muñequeras de cuero tiene una falda de mezclilla una cuarta más arriba de la rodilla y en un ángulo de 90 grados formado por la costura del costado y el borde de la falda tiene un bordado blanco en seda y tiene un cinturón blanco de cuero con hebilla dorada botines (negro) de cuero altos y media con un patrón negro y un degradado en rojo

¨Gusto en conocerlos Serafall-sama, Lord y Lady Sitri. ¨ dijeron todas al unísono respetuosamente, mientras Sr. Y Sra. Sitri asentían junto con Serafall.

¨vaya Naruto-kun con que esa es tu nobleza creo que ahora es mi turno de presentarte a la mía¨ dijo serafall para que después apareciera al otro lado apareciera un círculo mágico del clan Sitri donde salieron 14 hermosas jóvenes.

¨Bueno Naruto empezare con mis peones **(nota de autoras: imagínenselas igual que en el anime nos dio flojera ponerles otra ropa)** mi primer peón fuu¨ dijo serafall. Mientras fuu daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi segundo peón Kurenai Yuhi. ¨dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi tercer peón Sarada Uchiha. ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi cuarto peón Chelia Render ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante.

¨Mi quinto peón Valeri (fem vali). ¨ la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante Una hermosa chica de pelo plateado hasta la espalda unos pechos copa c largas piernas y bien torneadas llevaba una falda hasta medio muslo blanca una blusa manga corta color negro y una chaleco sin mangas rojo y unas sandalias plateadas

¨Mi sexto peón Aries. ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi séptimo peón kurama (fem) ¨ dijo mientras la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante. Una hermosa pelirroja con unos pechos copa D largas piernas torneadas vestida con un kimono rojo con estampados de zorro

¨Mi octavo peón Suki (sasuke fem) ¨ dijo mientras la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante. Las mismas medidas que Madara solo que sin anteojos

¨Bien mis caballeros, mi primer caballero Yugao Uzuki¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mis Torres, mi primera torre Anko Mitarashi ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi segunda torre, Tsunade Senju¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi primer obispo y médico del grupo, Ino Yamanaka ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi Segundo obispo, loki. ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨Mi reina… Kuroka Toujou ¨ dijo la pelinegra mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante

¨un gusto Naruto-san ¨ dijeron ellas

¨igualmente ¨ dijo Naruto inclinándose levemente

¨C-Como… T-Tienes K-Kuroka que es un Criminal rango ss.¨ pregunto Lord Sitri un poco nervioso por la presencia de Kuroka.

¨Bien… cuando supe lo que paso la hermana de koneko-chan, decidí investigar con la ayuda Sirzechs-tan y unos años después me encontré con Kuroka-chan. ¨ dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra. ¨donde me conto lo ocurrido y la convencí de hablar con Sirzechs-sama para resolver el asunto, después del juicio con los ancianos de los clanes. Se decidió que era inocente por defender a su hermana de su anterior amo y que, si volvía a hacer algo igual, su hermana sufriría por lo mismo. Y se volvió de mi nobleza una semana después del juego de clasificación con Riser. ¨ termino de decir serafall.

¨Bueno…. pero ahora tengo una pregunta para Naruto. ¨ dijo Lady Sitri

¨Claro si puedo contestare o mejor que pueda Lady Sitri. ¨ dijo el rubio

¨Bien…. ¿Cómo es que Grayfia está contigo? Tengo entendido que era la reina de Sirzechs. ¨ pregunto la pelinegra Sitri.

¨Bien creo que esa pregunta debe ser contestada por Grayfia-chan. ¨ dijo Naruto mirando a la peli plateada quien asintió.

¨yo nunca he sido la Reina de Sirzechs, solo trabaje para él. Mientras su esposa se convertía en demonio clase alta, hasta ese tiempo los ayude con el cuidado de milikas y con mantener todo en orden y que cumpliera con su trabajo como Maou. ¨ explico la peli plateada suavemente. ¨y por eso es que muchos piensan que era su Reina. Termino Grayfia mientras los demás asentían, aceptando su explicación. mientras que Miyuki se acercó a Naruto.

¨Naruto-sama todo está listo para que pasen comedor. ¨ dijo la peli negra.

¨Gracias Miyuki-chan. ¨ dijo el rubio mientras ella asentía, y se volvía Asia los demás. ¨bien porque no pasamos al comedor todos, ya este día asido muy largo. ¨ término mientras los demás asentían y lo siguieron.

Continuara….

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
